Kudley: Where Do Babies Come From?
WARNING/NOTE: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO POOFFAN93. PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. Well, Everyone, A New Fic I'm writing, Hope you guys like the newest Twist I'm adding! Edit: Finally Finished! Thanks for all the inspiration, Guys! -''PoofFan93'' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Tiffany and Mandy wonder where Babies come from, And Dudley quickly becmes apprehensive. Meanwhile, Kitty has trouble admitting to Dudley that she will be having another baby. Synopisis/Transcript [It's 6:00am in Petropolis, And Dudley is seen walking down the stairs in a Bathrobe with a cup of Coffee, When he sees Kitty laying on the couch, Watching T.V.] *Dudley: Kitty, Is that you? *Kitty: Dudley? Yes, It's me. *Dudley: Whatcha doin'? [Jumps onto the Couch, Knocking Kitty off] *Kitty: *''With a Dazed look on her face''* Ugh, Just watching T.V. *Mandy: [Stumbles down stairs] Mom, Can I ask you a question? *Kitty: Not now, Mandy, Mommy has to go to the bathroom for a minute...[Walks away] *Tiffany: [Stumbles down stairs like Mandy did] Dad, Can I ask you a question? *Mandy: Can I too? *Dudley: Ummm, Sure, I guess? *Tiffany & Mandy: Where do Babies come from? *Dudley: *''Gulp''* Oh, no.... [Meanwhile, The Camera pans toward the Bathroom Door, Whilst Kitty is inside the Bathroom, Talking to the Doctor on the Phone.] *Kitty [Talking to the Doctor]: What do you mean?! I CAN'T have another child! I just CAN'T! No, No, Yes, NO! WHAT?! No way! Doctor, I can't do this...Hello?...Helloooo? *''Growls''* [Slams Phone onto the Bathroom Sink, Walks out of the Bathroom, Looking shaken up] *Dudley: [Is seen staring off into space] *Kitty: Dudley? Dudley? [Waves hands in front of Dudley] *Dudley: [Faints] *Kitty: Wha? Okay, Girls, [Turns to Girls] What did you do to your father this time? *Tiffany: We asked him where babies come from. *Mandy: Yea! Then he just froze that way! We've been trying to snap him out of it. *Kitty: [Facepalm] *''Groans''* [Later that Day, Kitty is scheduled for a Doctor's Appointment at 12:00am. And Tiffany and Mandy keep on trying to snap Dudley out of his trance, Or, Whatever he was thinking...] [12:00am...] *Kitty: [Walks into Doctor's Office] Hi, I was scheduled for an Appointment with Dr. Stork... * Secretary: Yes. You will be visiting Room 102. Please take a Seat. * Kitty: Okay, Thank you. * Secretary: But first, You need to fill out this application before you go. [Hands Kitty the Application] * Kitty: Alright. [Starts writing] [Soon....] * Nurse: [Walks in] Mrs. Puppy? * Kitty: [Stands up] I'm here. * Nurse: Follow me. This way, Please. * Kitty: [Follows the Nurse] [In the Testing Room...]' * Kitty: {''Thinking} Please don't be positive...Please don't be positive...Please don't be positive... * Dr. Stork: Mrs. Puppy, Congratulations, It's positive. * Kitty: {Thinking} Darn. * Kitty: {Talking} Yay? [Meanwhile, Back at Kitty and Dudley's House...]' * Mandy: Okay, Tiffany, Did you get the glass of water to wake up Dad? * Tiffany: Yeup! [''Hands Mandy an empty glass] * Mandy: Tiffany, This Glass of Water is empty... * Tiffany: *''Burps''* Toilet Water to be exact! And it was delicious! * Mandy: Eeww! [Drops Glass, It breaks] Oops. * Tiffany: I'll go get another glass! * Mandy: [Yanks Tiffany's ear] Tiffany, No, I have another idea... [Back with Kitty at the Doctor's...] * Nurse: [Puts gel on Kitty's belly] Alright, Mrs. Puppy. Are you ready for the Ultrasound. * Kitty: [Biting Nails] Yes, I'm r-ready. * Nurse: Okay, Here we go...[Turns on Monitor, Revealing a blob on the screen.] * Kitty: Is that the baby? * Nurse: Yes, Yes it is. * Kitty: Eeww, It looks weird... * Nurse: That's what a baby is supposed to look like at 2 weeks. * Kitty: I think I'm gonna be sick. Literally. [Back at the House] *Mandy: TIFFANY! Did you get Dad's Special Chew toy? The one that got him into that P.U.F.F. place he keeps taking us to? *Tiffany: It think it's pronounced "T'''.U.F.F.", Not '''P.U.F.F.. And yea, I got the toy! *Mandy: Maybe this will snap Dad out of his trance. [ Squeeks Ball ''] *Tiffany: Nope. *Mandy: Let's go make a burrito for him, Maybe ''that will help. [Back at the Doctor's] *Nurse: [Is helping Kitty walk out of the room] Mrs. Puppy, I don't know why you are so nervous, Last time you did this with your twins you weren't that nervous and you didn't throw up. Is there something wrong? *Kitty: NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! Cover Mouth in shock'' *Nurse: 'Having trouble with your Moodswings again, Eh? *Kitty: [Nods head] *Nurse: Alright then. Let's go get you cleaned up. [Back at the House] *Mandy: Oh C'mon, You stupid microwave, LOAD! *Tiffany: Mandy, It's a Microwave, Not a Computer. [Microwave Dings] *Tiffany: Yay, It's done! Let's split it! *Mandy: Tiffany, It's not for us, It's for Dad, Remember? *Tiffany: Oh, Right... [Meanwhile, Kitty is seen leaving the Hospital, With the results. She walks to her car and gets in, And drives back to the house.] *Kitty: {Thinking to herself} Okay, Kitty, Pull Yourself Together, You've told Dudley once, And your gonna do it again. [Kitty's Phone rings] *Kitty: Hello? *Mandy: {On the other line} Mom! *Kitty: Mandy! What is it? *Mandy: I don't know! Where are you? *Kitty: Uuhh, I was at the Spa? *Mandy: *''Gasp''* WITHOUT ME?! *Kitty: Ugh, Just tell Daddy I'll be home in a minute... *Mandy: Kay-kay. [Hangs up] *Kitty: [Sets down phone, Looks at the growing bump on her belly] *''Sigh''* Why can't I have a normal family? I just hope you won't turn out that way...[Pats belly] [Kitty soon arrives home, Just in time to see Dudley finally snapping out of his trance.] *Kitty: I'm ho— *Tiffany: HI MOM! [Jumps onto Kitty] *Dudley: Ugh, What happened? *Kitty: Um, Speaking of Which, I need to tell all of you something... *Dudley: Um, Sure? *Mandy: Okay...? *Tiffany: Question Mark Fight! *Kitty: No, Not now, Tiffany. [Walks out to the Back Patio, Where the Moon is shining brightly; Dudley follows her.] *Kitty: Dudley... *Dudley: Yes, Kitty...? *Kitty: I'm...I'm...I'm having another baby. *Dudley: [Freezes in Place, Faints] *Kitty: Wow, That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. THE END. ---- Wow, Finished a Whole Fanfic in one day. That's the first time that's ever happened to me! Thanks again, Guys! -''PoofFan93'' Category:Fan fiction